The following disclosure relates to a driving supporter configured to support driving of a driver.
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-271999) discloses a driving supporter configured to support driving in order to prevent a departure of a vehicle from a lane. In the driving supporter disclosed in Patent Document 1, an electric steering device is controlled to apply steering torque in the case where there is a possibility of a departure of the vehicle from a lane. This operation prompts a driver to perform steering to prevent the departure of the vehicle from the lane.